Another re run
by PreventedTide
Summary: new plots and stories of the rerun of ff8 my way, it's my first run so don't be harsh, and haven't checked the speliings at all


The mission is on  
"come on man, tell the story," shouted a very impatient young tenager,he got up and slammed the door closed, and sat back down on the warm rug that was set on the floor, "you have have to be patient young boy, or you'll never get through this terrible world," advised a old and wise looking chap. "I'm not your boy, so just get on with your story old man," said a very bored tenager. "ok, ok I'll get on with it, youngesters these day's, in my day's we all were very polite and especially patient," advised the old man, "not your day's anymore so get on with it," evryone sat down and told the tenager to shut up "ok it was 189 years ago, where not anyone had flying cars or electrical servants, in a time where people were patient, it was in the room of Vivi mage where one of the garden's servant walked inside his room to give his normal wake up call ."  
  
"sir, wake up please,"the office assitence shook Vivis shoulders very hard and sudden. suprised by this action, Vivi slipped out of the bed and a kicked the assitence in the face.  
  
"aaaahhh,sir what are you doing," the assitence said this while getting up with a bleeding nose and rather anoyed. "Dat wus nut nussecary,"he spoke with his hand's cupped around his nose. "erm... sorry, I thought, erm, was suprised by your action"said Vivi while thinking about something,he never payed any attentian to anyone or cared about anyone's troubles,"sir? Sir? Sir?" Asked the assitance with great impatiency. "Oh what... sorry I got a lot on my mind" answeared Vivi,still thinking and not paying any attention, "sir ur girlfreind is here to see you"  
  
A beutiful woman stepped inside the room and looked at Vivi with a great big smile, she helped herself to a seat and began looking at some of the papers that Vivi was writing before he went to sleep.  
  
"ok that will be enough,you may leave us."Vivi ordered the assitence to leave the room and started walking towards his wife  
  
"Quisty, was your mission hard, I, um missed you,"then Quisty faced towards Vivi and got up and they started to kiss each other on the lips, " I missed you too, it was so hard and the mission breifing was so complicated," described Quisty. "Don't worry I'll never send you in a mission so hard,you don't need to prove anything to anyone"Vivi was very concerned about his girlfreind, she was the most important person in his life, actually she was the only one.  
  
"Vivi you are the most succesful TSm fighter in your class."his girlfreind confirmed. "TSm figher? don't call it that, this a traning garden where students get taught how to fight and become seed mercanary's, not Tsm." answered Vivi very confused with himself. "tsm, means training to become seed mercanary, you know that, honey what's wrong? Why won't you tell me what are you feeling?"Asked Quisty, a very concerned girl. "whatever..... I have to go, I'll see you later" Vivi walked out slamming the door, and leaving his girl speechless.  
  
When Vivi looked at the garden he alway's thoaght it looked different evry time, maybe it was because the building was so big, or so maze like, once he had found a secret room in the the base of the garden but he wasn't going to explore how deep it went.  
  
huh what am I doing here, I don't belong in this place. . . .But where wold I go, I have noone even Quisty doesn't understand. thoaght Vivi while looking back and seeing a very angry girlfreind. "Vivi? This is not working, I don't think you being in control of my team is a good idea," "What are you talking about" spoke a very confused Vivi, "you made a request that I won't do any more level 4 mission's." said Quisty, now extremly angry, "Hey this is for the best, you do not have what it takes, need more pratise, you see,"cofirmed Vivi not concered about her at all, "this is for the best." quisty raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face and walked of shouting, "were through, it's over, it's been horrible"and dissapeared around the corner.  
  
I thoaght she understood, why can't any one understand me, I'm not like anyone else i'm different, I knew that since my chilhood. Vivi looked back into his past with his abck against the wall and slippinig down onto the floor."sis don't leave me, please sis please." cried young vivi after his sister, "i'm sorry, I can't cope, after mum and dad died I was to look after you, I just Can't do it anymore." Vivi's sister started to cry while runnig of into the rain,vivi fell into his knees whille calling after his sister. "please sis come back, sis?sis please?" Vivi was left alone in the rain cying his sisters name.  
  
aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't belive this, I'm nothing in this world i'm not needed, wanted or even loved by anyone, the only reason Quisty went out with me was to use me, she don't love me, But I'm doing fine now without anyone's help, and I should know, evry fight, evrything I done it without relying on anyone.  
  
"hello vivi, vivi? Vivi?" than vivi cliked back into reality and rubbed his eye's with the back of his hands ,and got up from the floor. "oh, my head"yawned Vivi "you normally sleep in garden corridors" said the girl next to him, "what's it to you?"asked Vivi "hey i'm just a messenger to tell you a message." she handed a letter to Vivi which he just looked at it for a while, "well ya going to open it."she exitingly asked, Vivi opened the letter and began reading it out loud.  
  
Dear student  
  
I'm writing to inform you about your mission today, this will be a level 6 mission, and will decide if you would be able to become a seed mercanary, you will be informed later today when evrything will be explained, I wish the best of luck to all who are participating.  
  
headmaster  
  
cid He started reading the note which the girl handed to him and only read it to himself with out showing it to her.  
  
Personal notice from Yuna  
  
sinse I'm your instructure I will be giving you the results of your fitnees level . power out of 255 you got 115 speed out of 255 you got 99 skill out of 255 you got 134 defence out of 255 you got 91 remmeber these are very good stats and 255 is the best we ever had at any of these, but you don't have much feild pratice and you will be taking you're seed test today, good luck  
  
"so what did it say? Oh I guess it's none of my bussines, oh well see ya."The girl looked back smiling and ran off.  
  
For the rest of the day Vivi did nothing but train in the training section of the garden, he had amazing moves and was well known by people, he could do more tricks with his twin pistols than Tony Hawk could do with a skateboard, he never showed off or anything but someone alway's saw him do something, but there was someone else who could alway's do something better, his name was Squal leonheart, he had an original weapon, called a gun blade, it started like a pistol but finished off like a sword, so he could slash and shoot at the same time. The headmaster liked people with originality, so he was one the best student in the whole garden, but the seed where the best at evrything, and vivi or squall weren't seed yet.  
  
Than a person started talking throaght the main speaker phone, "would all the students who are taking the seed test come to the main assembly hall in the 2nd floor, good luck to all"  
  
Vivi shot the last dummy right in the head and blew the smoke out of his pistols, he aproched the main hall and saw squall come by, he started to speak to Vivi.  
  
"I'm taking the test today, hope ya copmlete it,[snegered to himself] and good luck. "........whatever." replied Vivi.  
  
Both went inside where 11 others were there, Vivi sat down on his own in the corner, he didn't socilise much, later a man came in, he was wearing strange armour,he faced towards squall, "yo, you vivi?" "no i'm not that loser!" Replied Squall, than evryone started laughing, but this time the man faced Vivi, "you must be Vivi," "who's asking?" Questioned Vivi looking away from the man, than turning his face towards him, "me? I'm Steiner, Albert steiner, special weapons and aurmor sage." he said with great confidence. "whatever." than vivi looked away, "I'm an amazing man, I produced some good weaponry, you interrested" Vivi took out his twin pistols and looked around them, "i'm okay."vivi put his weapons back and turned towards the ground. Steiner was very suprised by his action, "okay than, shoot me in the chest," vivi didn't think about it twice, the guy was enoying him so he shot him twice in the chest with each pistol, this made steiner drop, but vivi showed no emotion, evryone started gasping. "ha ha ha ha buha hah,"steiner got up laughing and faced Vivi, "you got a good pair there, I mean look at my armour, the bullets were so close to peircing through" laughed Steiner "show's how uneffective it is, preaty sad for a man who show's off about it." said Vivi while geting up and moved towards yuna his instructer.  
  
"Hey Vivi, over here,"shouted Yuna, Yuna was a very good instructure who was loved by all her her student's except for Vivi, he never really liked to talk to her or even look at her,but she alway's talked to him she absolutely liked him that's what evryone used to say.  
  
"hey old man how would you know what they would say, this story is true right, so how would you know, you said this story was 198 or something, I know you're old but that old!!" questioned a very confused young man, who made evryone loagh"hey, this story is true and I wasn't born than, this story was passed through my ancesters. ok? Is that enough for you," the wise man told and carried on with his story.  
  
So Vivi never payed any attentian to her feelings, though he or anyone else never knew how she felt.  
  
"hey Vivi come into this office while I explain your mission, "Yuna had 6 very comfortable armchairs set around the room in an orderly fashion, they all had name tags, on the top left was Yana's name, on the right of her armchair was the Tidus dincht's name, on her left was selphi, Vivi though about it but didn't know her so he just sat next to his seat and didn't bother to read the other ones, than in came Yuna half her body inside half talking with someone outside, Vivi was getting really impatience and called her in.  
  
"don't waste my time, just come in and do your job okay,"called Vivi. "Hey, remmeber I'm still your instructure, okay."replied Yuna.  
  
Yuna sat down and smiled at Vivi even though he was so disrespectful to her.  
  
"what's up with you," asked Vivi, "I finally think I can understand,"said Yuna still smiling simpaticaly. "whatever," both said it at same time, "see I can understand you,"said Yuna still smiling, than Vivi turned towards her, "I'm more complicated than you think, please get on with the breifing,"challenged Vivi "we shall wait the arrivals of your other team members,"explained Yuna while getting up and drinking a glass of water, she was very preaty and was nicknamed coca cola body by the younger students in the garden.She got out her weapon and showed it to Vivi, it was another original weapon called the butterfly sword, it was called butterfly sword because of it's amazing effect it had, it was shaped like a whip and had strange patterns of colour flying off when you used it. Once Vivi had fought against her she used the effect the whip had to put him asleep and gave her a chance to win, but she could only use that for close up combat, but for long distance, she had an extreamly light small pistol which you could hide it anywhere, it had amazing power affect for it's size and could take 20 bullets at a time, the bullets where small but once fired into living tissue it could realease poison and finally kill the tissue.  
  
"ok one of your members today will Tidus Dincht's, he is a very lively fellow,"said Yuna still thinking about the right word to describe Tidus. "lively? He's just loud,"complained Vivi, "can't I change group,"asked Vivi, "sorry you can't change, Tidus come over here."called yuna.  
  
Tidus was punching the air with extreme speed, he stopped soon after he heard Yuna's call, he started running and out of thin air he started making flips and sommersoults across the hall, he finaly finished of wuth a double flip and ran towards Yuna.  
  
"soo, what did ya think, I got da moves people,"screamed Tidus to evryone, "so Yuna, wow i'm with you Vivi, man I heard you battled Squall and he whooped your arse,"questioned Tidus. "no way he didn't win, it was just rajin and fujin jumped in and it wasn't fair" explained Vivi. "you don't get along with him do you? But it's best to just egnore the little twirp,"said Tidus who started to punch the air again. "That Squall you are talking about is your team leader."Interupted Yuna,both Vivi or tidus didn't like Squall, he was so arogant and such a show man he did evryone's head in,he and his buddy's were real bullies. "you what, how can you set us with him I wanna change,"immidiatly questioned Tidus who was really anoyed.  
  
"My my, what have we got here, quiet a little riunion isn't it 


End file.
